


Forget the Drinks, but Remember the Sex

by Milesupshur47



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, drunk incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: A short holiday story for my Wildecest readers where Nick and his mother get cozy after a few drinks.(This is an incest story. If you don't like incest then don't read it.)
Relationships: Nick Wilde & Nick Wilde's Mother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Forget the Drinks, but Remember the Sex

—-

Nick didn’t remember how they’d got to this point. He couldn’t even remember how they’d got home. He remembered having some drinks at the bar around the corner with his mom, something he’d never done before. 

She wasn’t just his mom that night. After a few drinks the idea of her being his mother faded away to reveal a classy, funny woman that made him laugh and think in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long time. The way she touched his arm when she laughed made his chest flutter and Nick had quickly ordered another round for the pair of them. 

They’d made it to the apartment hall when his mom laughed at something he said. Her paw laid on his chest with a giggle, her voice fading when she saw his eyes. She wasn’t just his mom then or even a classy, funny woman. She was a lovely vixen in a tasteful black dress. She was beautiful. 

Sexy.

At the end of such a fun night together, the air had gone still when the two realized how close they were to each other. Mrs. Wilde put another paw against him and Nick let his back press against the door. He looked at her and she looked up at him to his eyes, then his lips. Neither of them knew who closed the gap first, just that they did and their lips touched. 

Something changed in the air and both foxes closed their eyes as they melted into a forbidden kiss. 

They collapsed into and through the dark apartment with their lips wrapped around each other. Nick's coat loosed from his shoulders and his mother’s followed suit soon after. Neither broke their kiss as more clothes were partially shed and they made their way to the bedroom. 

Neither wanted to be alone in the cold night. Nick tried to close the door behind them but fell short letting a singular ray of cool light streaming through the crack. 

Nick slid off her panties and buried his muzzle between her thighs. His paws reached under to cup her perfect rump and hike her vent up to his tongue. Mrs. Wilde moaned at her son’s touch, the first contact she’d had in a long while. She didn’t even consider the tongue buried between her lips to be familial, just that it ravished her sex hungrily. 

Somehow Nick’s belt was undone, his slacks were around his ankles, and his member lined up with her entrance. Neither of them gave it a second thought when she bade him to put it in her and Nick didn’t hesitate to oblige. In an instant he was surrounded by trembling warmth, a salivating vice that clamped around his cock like none had before. Mrs. Wilde was stretched further than any partners prior ever managed and she sighed blissfully when his knot kissed her clit.

Many would call this a drunken mistake and something to be kept secret lest anyone discover their craven deeds. For the moment, mother and son’s bodies joined in a rapturous embrace ripe with taboo pleasure and flowing lust. It didn’t matter who it was, each of them needed someone tonight. And neither would spend the holidays alone this year. Nick made sure to give his mom a night to remember once he started to move his hips. 

The haze from the alcohol dulled their finer movements but the intent was unmistakable. The fox and vixen fucked each other with reckless abandon, indulging in the body of the partner that was their family. Mrs. Wilde enjoyed the trim body of her son and the rigid length of him plunging her depths such that the slapping echoed off the walls. Nick was mystified by the hidden beauty he’d never noticed in his mother’s body and the two of them fucked as though they were long time lovers. The way she encouraged his movements and praised a particularly pleasurable thrust coupled with his innate desire to please the woman he admired most in this world made for a symbiotic dynamic that put all previous lovers to shame. Perhaps it was their long standing connection or the thrill of breaking the taboo or maybe it was both. Whatever the case might’ve been neither would say they had a more thorough or pleasurable lover before or since that night. 

Where Nick's control was hindered by the booze he made up for it with enthusiasm. The sensation of her darling boy thrusting between her legs sent ripples of continuous pleasure through Mrs. Wilde’s sex and over her body. Nick gleefully grunted into his mother’s ear and buried his face further into her shoulder the more he buried his cock in her pussy. He was hard as diamonds inside her. She could feel it and her body was encouraged to clamp tighter around him with each thrust. The frigid air made her wrap her legs around his back and she moaned his name against each slap, encouraging him to fuck her harder. She simply couldn’t get enough of his cock’s enthralling effect on her. 

Clothes jostled, the straps of her dress fell and his mother’s chest was exposed. Nick immediately took advantage of their passion and seized her mounds in his paw. A part of the son is always curious what they might feel like. 

The same bed she spent winter after winter in alone now provided her the solace of welcoming her son back into her body in a connection neither could have anticipated, but currently fueled deep and thorough bouts of passion linking their bodies and smacking their hips together like creatures desperate for contact. 

Nick broke his trance when his hips became even more erratic applying pleasure to his mother’s sex. 

“Mom...I’m…”

She knew what it meant and held his face to hers. 

“It’s okay, baby,” and brought her lips to his in a deep kiss. Their tongues lashed over one another and Nick knew what he had to do. 

She’d encouraged him to empty his load directly into her womb. It’s what any mother would do when fucking her son. He forced his knot inside her and was now fully returned to the place he’d come from, injecting a hot stream of creamy cum harder and more voluminous than he’d ever finished before. Mrs. Wilde’s body reacted accordingly as it was powerless to not be impregnated by her own offspring. She gasped at the further stretch of the bulbous base of his cock but was completely blindsided by the sudden wave of pure ecstasy that overcame her. She would have moaned his name but all sense of control was washed away with a primal gasp of pleasure that echoed through the apartment. All the while Nick pressed his hips as deeply against hers as he could, ensuring their link and that not a drop was wasted or spilled. Their bodies rocked and trembled in unison, each pulse of cum into the vixen made her body wrap tighter around his half-buttoned shirt. Her tail wrapped around his leg and his twitched between wags with each flex of fluid inside his mother. He was flush against her and nothing could tear the two apart as he laid claim to his mate. 

Mrs. Wilde had never been privy to an experience so amazing. Together they were passionate and wild but intimate and loving in a way scarce few could behold. Nick was overcome with desire for the woman he’d known his entire life and his mother was driven by the same lusting that made her body tremble. As the vestiges of their climaxes waned the two continued to hold each other in the cold moonlight. A mother stroked her son’s ears as arms only tightened around her back and his cock nestled snugly amidst a slurry of their collected fluids within her. His warmth permeated her senses and the inhaled deeply of his scent and Nick did the same. The familiar air of his mother dashed any notions of worry as the two laid peacefully through the night, content with the welcome presence of family and maybe something new. 

Something better. 

—-


End file.
